1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-layer decorating element and, more particularly, to a multi-layer decorating element for decorating materials such like shoes or bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoes have been specialized and improved for years. Currently, shoe manufacturers and designers provide specialized shoes for many activities, such as, for example, running shoes, tennis shoes, cycling shoes, walking shoes, cross-trainers, and the like. These shoes can be designed to respond to particular pressures and hot spots for the assumed usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,123 shows a set of shoes for use by members of a team. The shoes allow for a uniform appearance in a team environment by way of substantially similar uppers, while providing individualized performance specifications, with respect to support and breathability, for each upper. The substantially similar appearance of the upper may be due to material overlays, stitch patterns, color scheme and/or perforations and may be based on team criteria. The uppers are materially different from each other due to internal or external supports, material types and/or breathability.
Presently, the construction of a shoe upper requires a substantial amount of manual labor. While the production of a sole of a modern sport shoe can be automated to a great extent, the stitching of the different materials of the upper still requires a significant amount of manual labor.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.